What Dreams May Come
by welshrose
Summary: Her spectral friend, Casper, hovered near the foot of the bed in a curled up position, his face turned toward her, watching her breathe... Rated T for some sexual situations and imagery, just to be safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


What Dreams May Come

Rated T for some sexual situations and imagery, just to be safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spelling has been Americanised--I wanted to give the fic some authenticity.

Chords of moonlight filtered through the leaded glass panes in the bay window of Kat's room, illuminating her porcelain skin. Her spectral friend, Casper, hovered near the foot of the bed in a curled up position, his face turned toward her, watching her breathe. She had grown in the past few years, both physically and emotionally blossoming into a beautiful young woman. He was stuck as a child forever--not just that, but a ghost child he jadedly reminded himself. Though he had remained in his spectral form for decades, he was still exposed to the realities of the world, and thus had gone through a sort of mental "puberty". He had learned via the magic of television and other media about sex, drugs, and other activities teenagers typically get themselves into. Activities he would never even be able to try, even if he wanted.

Casper had secretly been working on the Lazarus formula, but sometimes wished he had Kat's mother, Amelia, to help. It seemed like so long ago that Kat's angel of a mother had transformed Casper into a twelve year-old again, fulfilling his dream of kissing Kat, though the clock seemed to chime the end of the charade quicker than they both would have liked. He had replayed that moment in his mind countless times, knowing she had secretly done it, too.

Kat was eighteen now, going off to university soon, a fact every inhabitant--even the Ghostly Trio--took note of. Soon there would be no one to help organize her father's study, the Trio would have no one to, as of late, sexually harass, and most importantly, Casper would lose the only friend he had. The only woman he had loved, save for his mother.

Throughout Kat's teenage years, Casper's torrent of emotions had gotten the best of him, and he took to practicing some not-so-friendly behaviour. He had, on occasion, invisibly peeked into Kat's room as she was changing or in the shower, relishing the glimpse of pale buttock or pink nipple. Casper knew that his advantage of invisibility would, quite possibly, make the boys at Kat's school _die_ of excitement. He was, after all, able to live out every teenage boy's fantasy--in a manner of speaking, of course.

But before long, Casper would be without Kat. He'd see her again, but he couldn't bear the thought of her absence at the table for breakfast, on the sofa watching television, or trying to get through loads of homework at the desk in her room. He wasn't able to feel physical pain anymore, but something unpleasant tugged at his heart.

His attention snapped back to her curvy figure in bed. He could just see the outlines of her breasts through the bed sheets. He floated closer to her body, hovering silently over her chest, his face to hers. He slowly lowered his mouth over her lips, and unexpectedly felt a shock of electricity run through his unshapely blob of a body. Her lips were soft and warm to the touch, and Kat, though asleep, smiled a bit, then tossed over on her other side. Her face now turned away from his, Casper laid down on his side, his body touching her back. He had seen this in a film a while ago, and had been wanting to try it on her. He was slightly disappointed when she made no reaction--she really _was _fast asleep, he guessed.

He did not really need sleep, so he spent the next few hours lying opposite her, though not daring to kiss her again, as tempting as it was. He studied her face, memorising everything down to each pore. A few blemishes marred her skin like nearly every other teenager, but to Casper, Kat was perfect. Erotic fantasies of him running his tongue along her body raced through his mind, and if he still had a heart, no doubt it would be racing. He inched closer to her face, until their mouths were centimitres apart.

Casper sat up in bed, breathing heavily and bathed in sweat. Kat stirred beside him, and regarded him concernedly. "What is it?" she asked as eased him back down on the pillows and settled her head over his heart. "Oh, nothing," Casper dismissed. "Just that my dream came true."


End file.
